


I'm all yours

by blankcamellia



Category: Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fuma is stupidly in love with Kento, Kento is gorgeous as usual, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto - Freeform, M/M, Pining, his friends sucks but what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: Kikuchi Fuma likes a lot of things. Music, parties, girls, his friends, maybe even school sometimes, his family and sleep. What he doesn't like is Nakajima Kento.He doesn't like Kento.He fucking loves Kento.A lot.
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Kudos: 13





	1. falling deeper

Kikuchi Fuma likes a lot of things. Music, parties, girls, his friends, maybe even school sometimes, his family and sleep. What he doesn't like is Nakajima Kento. 

He doesn't like Kento. 

He fucking loves Kento. 

A lot. 

Way more than he's maybe ready to admit. 

He even blushes at the thought of the older student and he's so far gone. It's not even funny anymore. Even his friends seem to find it very amusing how far his "crush" has gone. 

They share one class together, academic writing, it's a class everyone takes and it's relatively simple and easy compared to other classes (easy credits in other words). 

Fuma maybe knows a bit too much about Kento without actually hanging around him, and if someone calls him creepy, he'll deny it. Because figuring out Kento is like science class, and he's aiming for the highest grade and nothing less. 

Whenever Kento arrives in the room, Fuma always thinks the air conditioner is broken. He also thinks he might need new lenses because he can't seem to see anything but Kento clearly. Hokuto had to save his hand from getting stained by ink once because Fuma had maybe gripped the pen a bit too tight when Kento ran in late one day, hair messy, glasses askew and shirt open halfway (or closed). 

Whenever Kento does something in class, Fuma's heart skips a beat and in the beginning, he thought it was just because Kento was drop-dead gorgeous. No girl before has made him feel this ridiculously attracted to them and they've all been amazing. But Kento is simply Kento. He's everything Fuma wants. Nakajima Kento is perfect, fucking perfect. And Fuma finds it hard to breathe whenever Kento speaks. Because Kento's voice is like honey - so sweet and satisfying but also so damn erotic and addicting. 

Fuma sighs and looks up from his notebook he's taking notes in (read: doodling) and sees Kento sitting a few rows in front of him. The older student chewing on his pencil as the lecturer goes on about something Fuma hasn't focused on since they started but he figures it's okay. He'll ask someone (Hokuto) about it later. Right now, he rather focuses on how Kento's hair doesn't seem to want to stay down. There are some unruly curls here and there and if that is Kento's bed hair, it is cute as hell. 

All Fuma wants is to run his fingers through Kento's hair, feel how soft it is and tame those unruly locks. He jerks when Juri elbows him and wakes him from his daydreams as the lecturer starts to talk about their final assignment and it's going to be a duo project. Fuma blinks and before he knows what’s happening before it happens.

Juri grins and tells him he's on his own this time. Because Juri is an ass and is going to work with Hokuto and this is Fuma's chance to strike. He's about to retort back, maybe throw a pen at his best friend when Kento walks up to him. He looks a bit confused and a bit scared at the same time, and it's so cute Fuma wants to roll on the floor screaming. 

"Are you free?" Kento asks hesitantly and Fuma nods as he realizes how they're only two left. He sees how Kento fiddles with the hems of his hoodie and if that's not adorable, Fuma doesn't know what to call it. "Great, I'm Nakajima Kento."

Fuma almost says “I know”, because _of course he knows_ , but stops himself before embarrassing himself further in front of the gorgeous Nakajima Kento. 

Kento sits down beside him and holds out his hand to greet him, Fuma greets him back and almost coughs because his breath gets stuck in his throat. Heavens help him, Nakajima Kento is even more gorgeous up close. 

They chat for a while before the class is over, discussing how they're going to make this project work and Fuma finds himself so relaxed in Kento's presence, making it so easy to talk to him. They fall into a nice rhythm, gets the work done for today and walk together to the station. 

Fuma even forgets for a moment he's so stupidly in love with Kento. Talking with Kento about school and everything else in-between makes him realize that Kento is just simply amazing. He got no words to describe how amazing Kento is.

Before they part at the station, Kento asks him for his contact info and the smile he sees when Kento types in his number make his heart beat faster and he realizes how unreal this is. Kento waves at him as he boards his train with a shy smile. Fuma thinks he probably looks really silly when he waves back with a lopsided grin. 

They work their way through their assignment with ease, weeks go by and Fuma really enjoys how Kento is on the same level as him in everything but at the same time, he's everything that Fuma isn't. 

During their study date at the university library, Fuma realizes how differently they view their educations but he doesn't mind. He's aware he should probably care a bit more about his studies and not just pass the courses when he can do better. Nobody says anything about it, maybe not daring to. 

Kento tries to hide his frown when he tells him about it and Fuma finds it a bit cute, just a bit. He tells Kento that it's okay if he wants to judge him or scold him. It's okay because it's Kento. Fuma doesn't mind if Kento questions his life choices. He also realizes that every question Kento asks about his private life or decisions makes him more aware of how he's missed someone telling him off. It's been a while since he actually put this much effort into an assignment and it's not even a lot of credits. But it's with Kento. In the back of his head, he knows it's only because he wants to impress Kento. 

They diligently do their parts of the assignment for the day until Fuma feels his body grow more restless each second and starts throwing small paper planes at Kento. He smiles when Kento huffs and gives him a half-hearted glare over the laptop screen. Fuma knows he won Kento over when the other closes his laptop and stretches. He kind of wants to offer Kento a massage when he sees how tense Kento's shoulders are when he packs down all the study material but he's still not sure if Kento would take him up on that offer so he offers him dinner instead. 

Kento's eyes brighten up at the idea of food and nod eagerly, glasses almost falling off his face. Fuma laughs at him because he looks like a small animal and also tells him so. Kento laughs at that and it's seriously the best sound Fuma has ever heard. He wants Kento to laugh forever. Only for him, so he can listen to the sound of Kento's happiness forever. 

The way Kento shines when he eats his dinner is a sight Fuma wants to burn into his memory because man, he’s beautiful, even with food over half of his face. Fuma snorts at it and lets out a rather loud laugh, not really caring if the rest of the restaurant hear him. Kento’s eyes widen and he stops in the middle of his next bite and stares at Fuma.

“What?” Fuma asks while taking a sip of his drink, eyeing Kento out of the corner of his eyes. “Do I have food on my face too?”

“No, it’s just- wait, _too?_ ” Kento yelps and makes a move to grab some tissues to wipe off the food on his face but Fuma is faster, way too used to clean his siblings up, and before either of them knew it, Fuma has wiped off the majority of the food on Kento’s face. 

Fuma stills as he realizes he might have stepped over the line, afraid it might have been too much and almost draws back his hand when he sees the faint blush on Kento’s face and how the older looks away. 

“Sorry,” he mutters to Kento and throws the tissue in the nearest trash can.

“It’s okay, I mean, thanks,” Kento stutters out and hastily takes a sip from his drink through the straw. “...you have a nice smile...”

The last sentence almost goes unnoticed by Fuma, _almost_. 

He flushes and hides his awkward smile behind one hand because damn. Nakajima Kento is fucking perfect. It feels awkward, somewhat satisfying and at the same time like a step forward.

They bid goodbye as usual at the station and Fuma feels like a high school girl in love when he turns around before heading off to his train. He doesn’t count on Kento looking back at him too and his heart almost jumps out of his body when he sees how Kento hurriedly turns around, face red in embarrassment and Fuma really can’t hold back his smile.

His mother asks him what got him all happy when she greets him when he arrives home and all he replies is “I’m really happy” because he’s not ready to admit he’s so damn in love with Kento. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juri messages him later and calls him whipped but Fuma doesn't care. Juri ain't getting a wake-up call tomorrow from him anyways.


	2. HAPPY END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuma pauses in the middle of taking a sip of his beer when Kento turns to him and smiles.

The final day for their assignment and presentation arrives and they’re both nervous wrecks (at least they’re in it together), both silent and twiddling with anything they have in reach. They discuss small parts of the presentation before it’s their turn, preventing each other from changing small things because both of them want to change everything at this point.

At the end of the presentation before them, they look at each other and breathe out, it’s going to be okay. Fuma smiles at Kento when they fist bump, assuring themselves it's going to go just fine. Kento wraps his hand around Fuma's quickly and squeezes it gently before they go up and present their final assignment. 

  
  


The class is finally over, all final projects are presented and they are all emotionally drained. They don’t know the final result yet but it all felt good. They covered the important parts, messed up at some parts but both of them are quite good public talkers and managed to cover it up somehow. The natural rhythm he has with Kento shone bright and he felt warm inside when he realized how Kento was standing beside him, sharing this spotlight with him, sharing the hard work they’ve worked on the past weeks. He almost screwed up one of his parts but the way Kento laughed at him made it all worth it. 

Juri clings onto Fuma when the class is over, whining about how he’s missed his best friend the past weeks. Fuma retorts how they’ve still shared a bunch classes and hung out but apparently, Juri is determined how Fuma’s new best friend is now Kento and he’s going to be forever alone from now on. 

“You’re such a drama queen,” Fuma says as Juri starts to whine how Hokuto is the worst person ever to work on a project with. He feels for Hokuto though, considering the latter is laying face down on his desk right now, not even participating in the conversation and he bets three drinks on how he’s trying to save the few brain cells he still has left after working with Juri. 

“Let’s go out tonight and celebrate,” Juri suggests, one arm pulling Hokuto closer, earning a loud groan from him. “We haven’t done that in a while.”

Fuma only laughs at his friend but agrees. A night out sounds really good. It’s been a while. 

“I’m tired Juri,” Hokuto whines, trying to escape his grip but fails. “I need to go and hibernate and recover. I am never going to work with you again.”

Juri laughs at him and just leans in and whispers something to Hokuto that Fuma can’t hear but from the way Hokuto reacts, back straightening and attention fully on Juri, Fuma figures it has something to do with Kyomoto Taiga. 

They get Hokuto to agree to meet up with them tonight as well, at their usual spot by the rundown laundry store, and Fuma catches sight of Kento in the corner of his eye. Juri tells him how he’ll call Jesse and Yugo too, making it their usual group of friends going out, and suggests Fuma should invite Kento too. 

Fuma is about to say no when Hokuto speaks up.

“If I’m going to suffer and pine all night, you are too.”

“That’s just your wicked way of affection,” Fuma says but gets up, strolling over to Kento, who’s spacing out and packing his stuff slower than usual.

Juri whistles after him and he just gives him the middle finger back, not even sparing a glance at them, because he’s doing this because he cares and not because he’s trying to impress Kento.

“Wanna join us tonight?” He asks before the other has noticed he’s even there and Kento almost jumps at the sound of Fuma’s voice. The older student looks up, blinking and takes in Fuma for a second before speaking.

“Sure? I mean, are you sure it’s okay? It’s your friends, I don’t want to intrude or -”

“I’m sure, they also want to meet you,” Fuma says before Kento can ramble on more. 

It’s not quite a lie, Juri has been bugging him about Kento for a while, sticking his nose into things he shouldn’t, and Fuma is quite interested in how Kento is when school is not the main topic. When no notes are scattered, no words needed to be written and no laptop screens in between them. 

Is he like his friends suspect him to be - stuck up and staying off the alcohol, or will he let himself loose and have Fuma fall even more in love? He could just ask Kento himself, but where’s the fun in that?

Kento nods and Fuma proceeds to tell him when and where to meet them, messaging him the location as well to be sure. 

Kento asks about how he should dress up, and Fuma tells Kento he doesn’t have to go all out. That anything a tiny bit fancier than their usual university outfits is fine.

“No pressure,” he says and chuckles. “Unless you’re going to try to pick someone up.”

Kento laughs out loud at that and wiggles his eyebrows (Fuma can’t read that move very well). 

“Mmm, we’ll see about that,” Kento says and hums while he packs his last things before dashing off. 

If Kento’s gonna pick someone up, it better be Fuma. Or he swears he’s going to sulk all night and secretly destroy everyone who tries to make a move on Kento. 

He looks at Kento’s back as he's walking away, sighing and when Kento is out of sight, he looks back at Juri and Hokuto, who silently nods at him and grin. Yeah, they’re right, those bastards. He’s so fucking deeply in love with Kento.

Nighttime arrives way too soon for Fuma’s taste. He’s not fully prepared for tonight. He spent maybe a few hours too long in front of the mirror because he’s worried he’s not going to look good enough for Kento. He knows Kento doesn’t care, considering he met up with Kento one time in just sweatpants and an old shirt he usually sleeps in because woke up too late. He still worries.

Fuma’s much aware he’s not the ugliest guy out there and he kinda considers himself stylish (when he bothers to put the extra effort in it - even if he rocks everything he wears), so he should be within Kento’s radar of affection. At least he thinks so. He hopes so.

Kento got to be attracted to him in some way because Fuma might be stupidly in love but he’s not stupid. The way Kento has acted around him when they did the final project tells him the older feels something. Now he just gotta make a move (man up now Fuma).

He put on his best white hoodie, rummaged through his drawers for his favorite silver bracelets, rings and necklaces - he personally likes how they emphasize his wrists and fingers as well as bringing some extra fashion points because they suit like everything he wears. 

He inspects himself in the half body mirror he got in his hallway and nods, it’ll do for tonight. He’s not interested in getting hit on by anyone else than Kento anyway. He grabs his camo green jacket and glasses before heading out of the door and locking it. 

By the time he arrives at their meeting point, the others are already gathered. He half jogs over but stops in his tracks and almost falls over because Nakajima Kento is leaning on the wall behind his friends and _fuck_. Nakajima Kento is absolutely stunning. The older student is twiddling with the hems of his black, oversized cardigan, and talking to someone Fuma can’t remember the name of. 

He’s shorter than Kento, with light brown fluffy hair and looks like he’s drowning in his clothes but still manages to look fine. Not that it even matters because Kento’s dress shirt underneath the cardigan is not fully buttoned up and Fuma just stares at the skin exposed and holy crap, he’s wearing necklaces too. More sleek and simple than Fuma’s extravagant, attention-seeking ones but they cling to Kento’s skin perfectly. 

Talking about skin, he lets his eyes wander over Kento’s collarbones and up along his neck, wondering how that vein would feel under his touch, over his lips and finally, finally Fuma finds Kento’s eyes. They are not hiding behind any glasses or a messy fringe anymore. Kento’s wearing contacts and his eyes are revealed by a parted, neatly styled fringe. 

Maybe he should have put in some more effort after all. Nakajima Kento went from an ethereal prince to a fucking sex god.

He considers running back home and call in sick.

Juri calls his name as he runs up to him along with others but he’s so focused on Kento and how Kento slowly turns his head at the sound of Fuma’s name. Kento ruffles his friend's hair before he bids goodbye to him. Then he’s walking over to Fuma and the others and those legs look so ** _good_**.

“Hi,” Kento says with a smile and hooks his thumbs in the pockets of his tight, light, washed and ripped jeans (which happen to hug his legs _really_ well in Fuma’s opinion). “Took your sweet time huh?”

“I was told to put in some effort and so I did,” Fuma shrugs with a grin. He holds out his arms and lets Kento look him over. “What’s your evaluation? Good enough?”

“Hmm,” Kento eyes him up and down and if Fuma didn’t know better, he’d think Kento was seriously checking him out because nobody looks at you like Kento - half-lidded eyes, chin tilted up and a smirk so small Fuma almost, _almost,_ misses it. “Maybe a solid 9.”

He’s almost offended he’s not counted as a 10, and almost pouts but the way Kento looks at him when he walks past him makes him all giddy instead. 

The others have started walking ahead of them but they soon catch up and they all head to an alleyway dinner place. It’s not the fanciest place but it’s rather cheap for broke students like them and it’s the usual place they go to after exams. 

Kento raises his eyebrows as he gets guided through the dim-lit alleyways, his grip on Fuma’s sleeve tightening each time he sees someone looking at them. Fuma figures these streets are unknown to Kento, and once upon a time they were unknown to him as well but now he knows them like the back of his hand. 

He drags Kento closer to himself when they round the next corner, laughter from Juri and the others muted, his heartbeat loud enough to cover the sound of their shoes kicking pebbles on the dirty ground. His hand finds Kento’s, slightly sweaty but Fuma doesn’t mind, holding it tight as he looks at Kento.

“Stay close.”

While it might sound all cool, Fuma is a nervous mess. He feels how Kento returns the grip as they swim through the crowd of people in Tokyo’s darkest alleys. 

When they arrive at the restaurant, into the private room they’ve rented (thanks to Taiga’s connections) Kento is remarkably more relaxed than he was before their alley adventure. His eyes sparkle with interest for this new world and the way he clings close to Fuma makes him smile how cute it is. 

He’s almost calling it innocent but then he remembers the way Kento had looked at him earlier and shakes away that thought. Kento might not be one to be out every weekend but he’s definitely not innocent. Awkward at the most but not innocent. 

By the time they get their food, Kento has relaxed enough around the others to make jokes and have a good time on his own. Fuma introduces his gang of friends to Kento one by one as they sit down, telling him how he’s childhood friends with Juri and Hokuto. Jesse is attending another school and always tags along whenever they go out and drags his roommate Shintaro with him every time. Yugo is accompanied by Taiga as usual and to Fuma’s surprise, Taiga is actually seated beside Hokuto this time. 

He raises one eyebrow at Hokuto when their eyes meet and he can see the panic in Hokuto’s eyes. Hokuto might look cool and collected on the outside but Fuma knows he’s freaking out because he’s sitting beside Taiga. He mouths good luck to Hokuto and only gets a pained, scrunched up face back. 

Turning his attention back to Kento, he got his own problems to focus on and it warms his heart to see Kento laughing and sparkling with his friends and for a second, he forgets how head over heels in love he is. Kento is just such an amazing friend too. If this was all he could ever get from Kento, it would be okay too. 

But Kento leans on him every time he laughs so hard he’s barely breathing and his fingers find Fuma’s under the table, playing with them every chance he can, and that’s all it takes for Fuma to believe they’re going somewhere in their relationship. He’s allowed to be greedy. He’s allowed to hope.

Kento’s warmth is what he misses whenever Kento reaches over the table to get a piece of food or get his glass filled by Juri. There’s a small hint of a blush spreading over Kento’s face and in the dim light, it makes him look more alive and ethereal than ever. 

Fuma pauses in the middle of taking a sip of his beer when Kento turns to him and smiles. 

He hasn’t been focusing on the conversation at all and he’s sure his friends are giggling like school girls right now as well, but fuck that, Kento is smiling so blindingly at him. 

”Right, Fuma?” Kento’s voice rings in his ears like a chorus of angel voices, slightly higher in pitch than his usual voice but richer in mischievousness. 

He nods and the whole table burst out in laughs. Total focus, yes. 

He sees Kento high five Hokuto and wonders what they’ve even been discussing. Actually, he doesn’t care. All he cares about is that Kento seems to have a good time. 

There’s a gleam in Kento’s eyes when he looks at him and he’s not sure if that’s even legal. Probably isn’t because Kento is making him imagine unbelievable things. Things like how wonderful it’d be to take his hand, drag him out of this place, leave the others behind, see how his eyes widen in surprise, only to smile at him, then slide their fingers together and walk through the dim-lit streets with no aim at all. 

His daydreams are interrupted as someone (he suspects it’s either Shintaro or Juri) at the table suggests they play truth or dare. There’s a pair of groans and Kento seems a bit confused. It’s kinda cute. 

There’s an urge to leave with Kento, an urge stronger than ever. Maybe it is the way Kento’s fingers have started to fiddle with the napkin or the way his heart clenches when he thinks of the things they could be doing alone.

Kento probably knows more about his friends’ sexual adventures than his own after a few rounds, finding it very attractive how flustered Kento gets whenever someone shamelessly blurts out the truth. Especially the blush that appeared on his face after Juri told them all (for the nth time) about his toilet stall adventures. That one, in particular, was extra attractive.

Fuma soon realizes that the game is an attempt to get Hokuto to grow some balls and make a move on Taiga. Juri wiggles his eyebrows at Fuma, and that’s when Fuma knows for sure that Juri is having the best time of his life right now when he dares Taiga to sit in Hokuto’s lap. 

Fuma snorts at the way Hokuto’s soul seems to leave him the moment Taiga sits down, the alcohol in his body definitely not helping. 

He feels Kento scoot closer, or maybe he’s imagining it, but he swears Kento is moving closer, as Kento answers a truth from Jesse.

Kento’s laughter resonates through his whole body and through Fuma’s too when Juri is dared by Hokuto to show off his butt tattoo he got one unfortunate night.

It feels good.

Life is good.

It’s soon Fuma’s turn to decide and he’s not sure whether he’ll go safe or not. It’s not like he got anything to lie about (except maybe how ridiculously deep in love he is with Kento). 

“Mm.. truth or dare Fuma?” Taiga asks, leaning forward without care so Hokuto has to wrap his arms around Taiga’s waist to keep him in place. 

“Truth,” he replies, playing it safe for now, not wanting to risk moving away from Kento’s warmth. 

“Hmm,” Taiga playfully thinks before he lights up, a seemingly amazing idea popping into his head. “Are you in love with anyone?”

It’s such an elementary schooler question, totally innocent and totally out to fuck with him at the same time. 

He doesn’t know how much Taiga knows about his situation, or if it’s simply the alcohol talking, but he groans internally, cursing the older as Taiga leans back far as putting his whole back on Hokuto’s chest. 

“Yes,” he answers truthfully, as he should. 

“Who is it?” Jesse whistles at him and earn a big, knowing grin from Juri (he can’t see Hokuto from behind Taiga at the moment). 

“One question at a time!” he hollers back, throwing one napkin at the taller male. “Truth or dare Yugo.” 

Yugo saves his day by answering fast and it takes all of their minds off Fuma for almost a whole minute before Shintaro dares Kento to order the most disgusting drink he can come up with.

Kento snorts at that and stands up to go and when he leaves the room, Fuma is very aware of how empty his side feels and how cold it suddenly became. 

“What are you waiting for?” Shintaro asks and Fuma snaps his head around so fast he knocks himself in the face with his necklace. 

He blinks and can’t comprehend what the youngest is implying until everyone says Kento’s name. 

Juri slaps his ass when he walks by to get out of the room.

He finds Kento waiting for the nasty drink by the bar and his heart skips an ugly beat when he sees how Kento is surrounded by a bunch of girls already. 

“I’m not jealous,” he mutters to himself as he makes his way to Kento, eyes trained on the other male and totally not ready to throw the female humans over the bar for even daring to speak to Kento. He knows he has no right to even complain. But he will whine, he's a good whiner. He swears he's less possessive than this usually.

The ugly feeling disappears when Kento sees him, eyes so bright at the sight of Fuma and excuses himself from the girls as he picks up the ugly looking drink to make his way to Fuma. 

"Thanks," he breathes out as he clings onto Fuma very obviously, making sure the girls see him pressed up close against Fuma (not that Fuma **_minds_ **), and Fuma can't help but barely suppress a victorious grin. "They wouldn't stop talking to me."

"You were alone for barely a minute and you already got a fan club? That's a new record," Fuma chuckles, wrapping one arm around Kento's shoulders as they walk back to their private room. 

"They can fangirl all they want, I only have eyes for one person," Kento huffs, rolling his eyes and sliding out of Fuma's arm the moment they step into the corridor to the private areas. He takes a few steps away from Fuma before turning around, smiling at him, skin flushed from the alcoholic intake earlier, shadows flickering from the dimmed lights and all Fuma can do is to stare. 

His hand twitches, wanting to reach out and pull Kento back, push him against the wall, cover him with his own body and just feel his body against his. 

He feels like a coward for hesitating.

Kento disappears down the corridor and into their room and Fuma can briefly hear the other guys shout and cheer as Kento comes back. 

Meanwhile, he stays outside, wondering why he's even hesitating. The worst thing that could happen is getting rejected and he'd never be able to talk to Kento again. 

Actually, that would suck but there's nothing else to lose.

He's so stuck in his own thoughts that he doesn't notice Kento coming back until he's pressed up against the wall himself, Kento's breath hot on his neck, sending shivers throughout his whole body. 

Kento's fingers dig into his shirt as he leans back enough to stand eye to eye with Fuma, eyes dark and lips parted already.

"I don't know if I can hold myself back any longer," 

Fuma responds by crashing his mouth against Kento's, almost missing it, not even caring because the moment they touch, everything doesn't matter anymore. 

He brings his hands up in Kento’s hair, finally dragging his fingers through his hair, that fucking hair, and makes a mess out of it as he tugs Kento closer ( _closer, closer, closer_ ).

Part of him wonders why he didn’t do this earlier, why he didn’t kiss Kento every time he thought about it, why he didn’t touch Kento whenever he wanted, because of all this, all of Kento, every feeling and every ounce of sanity he has left tell him that this is right. This is what he’s been missing his whole life.

The past weeks he’s spent with Kento passes by in a flash before his eyes and he wishes he could have spent all of those hours doing this instead. Being with Kento in the most intimate ways. 

Kento is the missing piece of his soul. 

Whenever they part for air, Fuma brings them back together, not wasting a second apart from Kento, not caring that his lungs are giving out. He just doesn’t want to let Kento go. 

The sounds Kento lets out when he presses his body against Fuma’s is heavenly and Fuma thinks he could easily get used to them. 

He doesn’t know how much time has passed when they run out of air, still clinging onto each other, panting and eyes only for each other. What he does know is that he wants to get out of this place with Kento, somewhere behind private, closed doors. 

“We should have done that a long time ago,” he says, tracing one hand down Kento’s jawline.

“Like when you accidentally deleted half of the project on the third day.”

“Way before that,” Fuma confesses and Kento only smiles back. 

“We’ve been missing so much,” Kento whines as he lets himself fall into Fuma’s embrace, snuggling up as close as he can. 

“It’s not too late to catch up,” Fuma suggests as he tilts Kento’s head up to nibble at his lips. “The night is still young..”

He hopes Kento gets the hints and wants to ditch the others to be with him alone. A wave of relief and arousal surges through him when he feels Kento draw a breath and smile at him before he replies.

_“I’m all yours.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I just want to be done with this and have it over with. 
> 
> Somehow I managed lol
> 
> Now that this is over with, I can maybe focus on other things I wanna write XD


End file.
